The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, an electronic instrument, and the like.
In recent years, an increase in image quality of a liquid crystal display device (electro-optical device) provided in an electronic instrument (e.g., portable telephone) has progressed. Therefore, a driver (integrated circuit device) that drives a liquid crystal display device is required to implement high-quality image display.
For example, the image quality of a liquid crystal display device may deteriorate due to display non-uniformity (e.g., luminance non-uniformity or color non-uniformity). Such display non-uniformity may be reduced by correcting image data to correct a data voltage (data signal) output from a driver (see JP-A-2002-108298, for example). However, this method allows the data voltage to be corrected by only a voltage step that depends on the grayscale characteristics of a D/A conversion circuit. For example, if a grayscale voltage corresponding to the gamma characteristics of a liquid crystal display device is used when subjecting image data to digital-to-analog conversion (D/A conversion), the image data can be corrected by only an irregular (unequal-interval) voltage value. In order to correct image data by a regular (equal-interval) voltage value, a regular grayscale voltage may be used when subjecting the image data to D/A conversion. However, this method makes it necessary to perform a calculation process on the image data in order to perform gamma correction on the liquid crystal display device.